


I'll show you how I swing

by Clockwork



Series: Raising Baby [3]
Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, High School Musical - Freeform, One Big Happy Family, Post Movie, baby balem, cuteness, raising balem, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 18:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13619550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clockwork/pseuds/Clockwork
Summary: Another day in the adventures of being instant parents.





	I'll show you how I swing

Jupiter stood just outside the doorway between the dining area - or what was meant to be a dining area but was still under construction so they could use it for “family” dinners - and the kitchen. The position allowed her to see into the kitchen, but meant that Caine couldn’t as easily see her. Though, given what he was doing, she wasn’t at all certain he’d even notice her. All she could do was be thankful Balem was down for a nap, and that he wasn’t seeing this.

She just had no idea how to explain it. Not in the least.

Stinger moving up behind her, almost close enough to touch, didn’t startle her in the least. That didn’t stop her from shoving an elbow back into his gut.

“What?” He grunted, voice low, though Caine’s voice nearly drowned him out all the same. “What was that for?”

“You did this,” she hissed, not even looking back at him, unable to take her gaze off the man in the kitchen. 

“I most certainly did not! Nothing in our years of training and working together had a hand in this. You can’t blame this for me. I firmly blame the child.”

Said child, both Jupiter’s son - by technicality - and her most despised enemy, had caused a lot of changes in their household since his siblings had delivered him to them by basket half a year ago. This though, even with all he had done to Jupiter, she wasn’t sure she could blame this on him.

“How? How do you blame Balem?”

Stinger leaned in closer, his hand on Jupiter’s shoulder. “It’s because of him that Caine’s been watching that shit.”

Again she drove the tip of her elbow into his gut. 

“You introduced them to Disney! That is not on Balem, that is on you!”

Glancing back, she could see the wide grin on Stinger’s face, looking smug and all too pleased with himself. Rolling her eyes, Jupiter looked back at Caine.

By now whatever it was he was preparing for dinner had been nearly forgotten. The television under the counter was turned up so far that the sound was tinny and held a hint of static, and the image was a bit wavy but not so much that Jupiter couldn’t tell that Caine wasn’t just dancing. He was dancing along. Dancing along, and singing!

“Two-steppin', now you're up to bat, bases loaded, do your dance. It's easy. Take your best shot, just hit it.”

Despite the width of his wings, he moved easily, a natural grace that had made him damn good during his career as a skyjacker, and now served him in chasing after the most troublesome of toddlers as well as serving as head of the Queen’s guard. 

Now it served him in not knocking over anything or breaking it as he sang both halves of the song.

“I've got what it takes, playin' my game. So you better spin that pitch you're gonna throw me, yeah. I'll show you how I swing.”

Jupiter rolled his eyes even as Stinger laughed in her ear. “Want to know the best part?”

“No.”

“Yesterday he was singing Bop to the Top. The video’s already got like ten thousand hits.”

Jupiter spun around, finally drawing her gaze from the man she loved to stare at the one that infuriated her while being one of her dearest friends.

“What? Stinger! How are we going to explain his wings?!”

Now it was his turn to roll his eyes. “Oh please. Give me a little more credit than that. It wasn’t that hard to edit them out. He was dancing with Balem too.” His smile grew then. “Your royal consort has gotten three marriage proposals and a half dozen women asking him to father their child.”

Jupiter shoved Stinger as hard as he could, barely sending him back a step as he laughed, a rumble sound loud enough to be heard over Caine and his music. Loud enough it must have startled Balem as they could both hear his first squawling shriek from the other room.

“And that’s your fault too,” she said, pointing past him. “Now go get him, and take that video down!”

“I will,” he vowed, turning with the soft scritching of his sheer, thin wings as he moved. “When he gets to half a million,” he added over his shoulder, laughing more as he scooped up the bratling, and cradled him on his hip. 

“Come on, Kiddo. Let’s go dance with Caine.”

Even Jupiter in her anger over what Stinger had started, and was obviously not going to help her stop, couldn’t help but smile as that offer instantly stopped the crying. She was going to have to learn to put up with it, because anything that stopped Balem’s constant screams was worth whatever the price. 

Even if it meant listening to High School Musical on repeat for the next few years until he grew out of it.

Who was she kidding. Balem would never grow out of screaming.


End file.
